


Tie Switch

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, plot not so much, this is just arya and gendry fucking everywhere around that school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya, Gendry and a boarding school. Oh, boy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



> There was an actual smutty scene with a shower in here, but I've decided to cut it out. If you want me to add it in another chapter speak up guys. Meanwhile I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Sorry fi there are any mistakes!

Arya was actually quite happy the literature class was cancelled that day. Not because she had something against the literature class, but spending an hour speaking about the courtesan love and its signification in medieval literature wasn’t her cup of tea. So given the free hour she decided to go to the library. Not because she wanted to study. But because it was empty. No one went there, everybody went to take walks through the school’s gardens till the weather still allowed it.

“Remind me why are we going there?”

Well, it wasn’t entirely empty. There was Gendry. Being a twelve grader and having to prepare for the final exams they got one free hour per day to study. Did anybody study? Of course not. No studying meant no library. So the grand hall with its three-meter tall wooden shelves full of leathered books was empty. Perfect.

“For a shag?” he tried to guess.

“No.” Arya said, but smirked.

Good thing he was behind her and couldn’t see her face. She didn’t intend to shag him. Yet. 

“We are here cause I need a book.” she said stopping once they reach the end of the library.

“You need a book about.” he looked on a shelf and read the first title he saw” Fast recipes for times of war, famine or when you just may be too overloaded with the ten kids you didn’t want?”

“Yes, I need it for the history class.” she said and stood on her tiptoes to reach the book.

Arya was also very aware her skirt rode up and it may have allowed a glimpse of her panties. But Arya wanted to make sure of it, so she dropped her book and bent to pick it up. But not in ‘I’m a girl wearing a skirt’ type of bending over. She used the classic way and she was convinced Gendry got a full view of her panties. She turned around and saw his mouth was slightly open and he looked at her through lidded eyes. Arya bit her lip to keep herself from smirking.

“You are such a tease.” he said as he took a sharp intake of breath.

“Yeah?”

“I know what you’re playing at wolf girl.”

“Really?” she tilted her head and put her best ‘innocent eyes’ at work.

Gendry sighed then picked her up by the waist, spun her around and slammed her against the bookshelf's side. Arya giggle, letting the book fall on the ground. She wrapped her arms around Gendry’s neck as he sneaked his hand under her skirt and in her panties. Arya gasped. He was way to talented with his hand work.

“Don’t rip them, they are comfy.” she said then bit his neck.

“Yes, boss.” he said amused then dragged the panties down her legs letting them fall on the floor. Arya moaned loudly as he inserted to fingers while still rubbing her with his thumb.

“Shhh.” Gendry said setting two fingers on her lips”This damn place has an echo.”

Arya rolled her eyes.

“Not my fault you are so skilled.” that made him smirk.” Plus you know I like being loud.” she complained then undid his pants completely.

“When we’ll do it in the forest we can both be as loud as we want. But for now, just scream in my mouth.”

‘There are things I want to use his mouth for, but screaming wasn’t one’ she thought while they kissed. Not that she was complaining that much. 

It wasn’t until later when they already went in different halls that she realised the stupid bull stole her panties.

Gendry walked down the hall, smirk on his lips and his fingers wrapped tightly around Arya’s panties. Who’s have thought she’d be into lacy pink underwear?

 

\-----------------------------------------

“Oh, oh, don’t you dare to stop.” Arya ordered over her shoulder as Gendry pounded into her.

They were in their ‘make out’ spot in the school’s basement. A huge school could only come with a huge basement and everything that was stocked down there, especially old furniture that wasn’t necessary that bad. And they were never dirty, nothing was allowed to be dirty at Baelor’s Academy. The ‘make out spot’ consisted mostly of a couch with a broken arm, few cushions and two huge curtains she put over a rope. The place was very intimate. Which was perfectly given they were, naturally, doing more than make out down there. But nothing lasted forever.

“Did you hear that?” Arya asked breaking the rhythm they had by stilling her hips.

“What?” Gendry questioned frowning.

“That. Listen.”

The only noise in the basement beside themselves was the boiler. Until they both heard steps and somebody humming an old folk song. Arya and Gendry exchanged a look. The janitor. Arya was the first to react and jumped over the couch, grateful she'd kept her skirt on. Gendry held his pants up with one hand and followed her. There was a slim and tall bookshelf next to the couch. They both scrambled over there, huddling together. The janitor was coming closer. Out of nervousness Arya grabbed and squeezed the first thing she could put her hands on. Which happened to be Gendry’s still hard cock. Gendry wrapped his arms around her in answer and they both held their breaths as the step got closer and the humming was getting louder. There was a classical noise when the janitor hit the boiler with a stick to make it lower the pressure (that thing will be replaced soon anyway). Then he left and once his humming couldn’t be heard anymore Arya and Gendry let out sigh of relief. 

“Well, this was close. You can stop grabbing my dick now, you know?”

 

\------------------------------

The architectural plan of Baelor’s Academy was quite simple. The main building was in the center surrounded by the gardens and a high fence. Then there were the dorms. The boys’ dorms on the left and the girls’ dorms on the right, again surrounded by a tall fence. The only way to get in school was through the special gate that only opened in the morning and closed at the curfew’s hour. All that and the septas and septons patrolling should discourage students from trying to sneak out. Which worked with most of them. But Arya Stark wasn’t most of them and she always managed to sneak out. There was a large forest behind the school which was a lovely place for meetings. And fucking. And it was entirely their because they were the only ones with enough guts to sneak out. No complaint here. Their spot was a huge old and mighty oak that was full of golden leaves during that time of the year.

“I love this place.” Arya laughed between kisses.

“Mhm, me too. Especially the view.” he said eying her up then pulling her closer again.

They got busy with another make out session when Gendry sneaked his hands in Arya’s jeans, gripping her ass. He stopped the kissing, abruptly, making Arya frown.

“Are you wearing a thong?”

Arya rolled her eyes at his question and took few steps back and getting rid of her jeans.

“Matched underwear.” she said proudly.

The clear sky and the moon allowed him to get a good view. And Arya with messy hair and in black lacey underwear with golden leaves falling around was what his dreams were made of. 

“You better not steal these too for your collection.” Arya said as Gendry started kissing her neck.

She was speaking about the drawer full of her panties he had in his room. Well, not really a full drawer, but still. 

“I make no promises.”

\-----------------------  
\----------------------  
The study rooms were something entirely special at Baelor’s Academy. They were rather small for such a grandeur obsessed school, but they still had myrish carpets and dark mahogany tables and chairs. Oh, and they were soundproof. Which was the best part. Arya and Gendry were in one of those study rooms just now. Gendry was working on an oral exam.

Arya’s back arched off the table and her hands were gripping the sides tightly as Gendry was sucking and nibbling on her cunt. The only good thing that came with those stupid uniform skirts.A soft whine of protest escaped her lips when his tongue left her slit.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” she shouted not bothering to get up.

“I’m thirsty.” he remarked.

Arya groaned. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Mm...not at all.”

“Waters, you get right back to that oral exam and if you finish it properly you won’t be so fucking thirsty.”

Gendry smiled amused at red faced, messy haired angry Arya. 

“As m’lady commands.” he said and went back to business.

“I’m gonna cut you points for that break.” Arya threatened.

But later, when he made her come harder than ever, she decided it was better not to.

\----------------------------

Arya and Gendry usually let their shirts and ties alone while they were busy with each other. They only got messed up a little. But this time, they decided to get rid of them too and let’s say it just resulted in a hilarious incident.

“And where is your tie, Miss Stark?” Septa Mordane inquired while giving Arya a disapproving glance.

Arya always twisted the uniform as much as she could and wore it with sneakers and ripped leggings and her shirt was never properly closed. 

“I put some food on it by mistake at lunch, madame. I thought it would be improper to walk around with a messy tie.” she said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

“That would be a minus into your weekly report. I expect you to have a clean tie by tomorrow.” Septa Mordane barked, while scribbling something down in her small agenda.

“Yes, madame.”

Arya let out a sigh of relief as the septa left and put a hand over her chest. Yep, Gendry’s tie was still in her bra.

\--

“Mr. Waters what happened to your tie?” questioned his teacher, making the whole class turn to him.

“It shrunk. From washing.” 

The teacher rose and eyebrow, but shrugged it off and went back to teach about thermodynamics.

\--

Arya and Gendry looked directly at each other as they stopped in front of the other on the hallway. Arya gave him some papers with his tie snuck between them and Gendry passed her own while taking the papers from her hands.

“The oak? Tonight?” he asked.

“Around midnight. Don’t be late. And I’ll appreciate if you bring some of my panties back.”

Arya left Gendry smirking for himself and debating which pair of panties he should return to her. Probably the black thong. She looked phenomenal in that.


	2. The Shower Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at writing smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Arya let out a sigh when she managed to get into Gendry’s room. Trying to get from girls’ dorm to the boys’ dorm was a deadly mission really. Add that she had to reach the second floor of the dorms and the mission could already be classified as impossible. Not for Arya Stark. She was dodging the patrols at least once a week, she had no problem doing it now. And about reaching the second floor, well, let’s just say all those years of climbing contests with Bran all over their family ancestral castle showed results. She looked a little around Gendry’s room. Against the popular belief, Gendry was really well organised and everything seemed in its place, all things neatly organized. Except one drawer that got Arya’s attention. It was slightly open and there was something hanging from it. Arya went closer and her jaw hit the floor. So that’s where all her panties went. She’ll need to have a discussion with him about this later. But meanwhile, she better does what she came here for. She got rid of her clothes as fast as possible and opened the bathroom’s door.

““Room for one more?”

Gendry turned around startled, but started smirk when he saw who it was. 

“I don’t think I want to know how you got here.”

“That’s not what I asked you.” she said leaning against the door’s frame and smirking smugly as Gendry gave her a once over.

“Shower’s rather tight…you’ll have to squeeze in.” he teased, taking a step back to invite her in.

“I don’t mind a tight squeeze.” she grinned, stepping into the confined space. 

Her eyes looked over his body, licking her lips at the sight. He reached out grabbing her hips, pulling her towards him.

“You look fucking amazing wet.” Gendry spoke low, grabbing one of her pink nipples between his fingers, tugging it firmly. A soft gasp left her lips when he tugged her closer suddenly, pressing his sturdy frame against her.

“I feel fucking amazing wet too.” she cooed and grasped his biceps, steadying herself. Slipping in the shower was one way to ruin the atmosphere.

“Good.” He smirked, pinching her.

His shaft started to press against her soft thighs, aching to nestle between her legs. He moved his other hand from her hip and grabbed her other nipple, teasing it along with the other. Gendry dipped his head down to meet her lips and pressed her against the bathroom wall. She sighed into his mouth, parting her lips as well as her legs for him. Arya slipped her hand down his stomach, lightly scratching his skin with her nails. She ran her fingertips along his dick, wrapping her fingers around it, giving it a long, slow stroke. He groaned against her lips, but as much as he liked that, he had other plans. He grabbed both her hands, moving them above her head. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Gendry drawled with a smirk. 

He clasped her hands together, keeping them pinned to the wall as he dropped a hand between her parted legs. He slid a single digit along her wet slit.

“I want you fucking soaked for me.” He nipped at her lips, pressing down harder on her clit.

“Then I suggest you work harder…” she teased, slightly squirming into his hand, feeling the heat spread between her legs, the harder he rubbed her clit.

‘This will be fun.’ Arya thought wickedly.’Worth the sneaking out.”

“I think I’m working just hard enough.” He replied, thrusting two fingers into her cunt making her moan loudly.

He pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing quickly as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He nudged her legs further apart. His cock throbbed noticeably against her wet skin. Arya leaned back against the shower wall as Gendry’s hand worked more vigorously between her legs. The tiles pressed against her shoulder blades, making her slightly uncomfortable but she could care less about that. The way he teased her, challenging her, made her dizzy with desire. He let go of her hands by now so she just curled them in his messy black hair.

“Tell me how bad you want it.”

Arya snorted. He rubbed faster and she pushed her hips toward him.

“As if you don’t know.”

She had her eyes closed, but she knew he smirked. His warm lips met her neck and she moaned in response.

“I’d like a confirmation.” he said against her neck.

“Mm...what are the magic words?” she questioned making him snort.

“You tell me how bad you want it and I make you come screaming?” he suggested.

Arya got a good grip on his hair and dragged his head up and looked him in the eye.

“I want you to fuck me so hard that neither of us can stand properly. How’s that?”

Gendry grinned big hearing her request.

“Well, since you’ve said it so nicely.”

He spread her legs further, guiding his cock into her wet slit. Pushing just the head in, Gendry grabbed onto her hips hard enough to bruise. He pecked her lips, leaning his hips back, he thrust deep into her. 

“Fuck!” he growled against her cheek.

She was tight. He could feel her walls clenching around his cock. He slid his hands to her ass, squeezing hard as he lifted her off her feet then pressed her back to the wall, lifting her up and down his cock. His muscles tensed as he began thrusting hard into her. She rolled her hips against his, in a rather messy rhythm, but she didn’t care. Hot water and Gendry’s cock were a perfect mixture. She clawed at his back as they thrust against each other. Gendry was sure keeping his promise. She was aware her screams could have woke up the whole building, but she couldn’t care less.

 

Her breath quickened faster, she gripped onto him tighter and her cunt walls clenched hard around his dick. He moved a hand from her hip, running his hand into her hair, smoothing his thumb over her cheek. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” He grinned, vigorously pumping his hips against her"Come on Arya, come for me."

She tensed tightly around him, crying out louder than ever. He groaned deep, burying his face her neck then fell apart as well. He still hold her tightly as they both slipped slowly along the wall, breathing heavily. Gendry changed their positions, pulling Arya into his lap and kissing her sweetly.

“You’ll be stuck with me some more. My legs won’t work properly for a while. Climbing down the building wouldn’t be safe.” she giggled.

“You climbed the fucking building to get in here?” Gendry’s scream could be heard in Essos, but it only made Arya laugh and cuddle closer to him.


End file.
